reynirfandomcom-20200213-history
Brigitte Crotina
'''Brigitte Crotina, '''or '''Brigitte Oskardottir, '''is a young noblewoman living in Reynir. Her life became a complex web of mystery and intrigue following events in 7204 A.C. Family and early life Brigitte was born to Oskar Crotina and Liv Hägg in 7183 A.C. in Reynir. Her parents had 3 other children besides Brigitte. They are Marte Crotina, Ulf Crotina, Bragi Crotina. She has a half-sibling, Saga Crotina. that her father conceived with a surrogate following his marriage to another man. Brigitte is a member of the Crotina family, an immensely wealthy family of Hesowythians that is spread across Skalamyrr, Brienia, and Reynir. She grew up in the lap of luxury, with the best education, treatment, and opportunities. The primary shake-up in her early life is the divorce of her parents when she was 7 years old. Her father remarried 2 years later to Markus Duus. Her fathers are immensely in love, and Markus treats Brigitte well, but there is still a tension between them. Her mother never remarried. She spent much of her youth running around the city getting into hijinks, shirking her education, and spreading gossip. Status in 7204 A.C. (Beginning of the series) Brigitte is currently spending her time enjoying herself, with very little direction. She has made sure to ingratiate her with as many people as possible, and became a very popular woman on town. She attends parties and balls weekly, and petitions her fathers for as many held at their home as possible. Her daily life is full of lounging at various mansions, playing games, talking, and abusing her wealth. A common "adventure" for her and her friends is to go to the docks and trading centers, mix it up with the foreigners under the citizen's protection from assault. Her fathers wish her to make something of herself because they recognize her intelligence, but Brigitte doesn't want to settle down or make a career, especially while she's still young. Oskar wants her to take over his merchant business, while she is more inclined to produce dresses and fine clothing. Appearance Brigitte is considered exceptionally beautiful and knows it. She is Hesowythian, and has features within that spectrum. She has light olive skin, white blond hair, and is 5'4" tall or 162 CM. Personality Brigitte is your prototypical spoiled rich girl. She likes to do things for her own purposes, likes money but only as far as it helps her get what she wants, and doesn't have much drive to accomplish anything at this point in her life. She likes to have sex for fun, likes drinking and drugs, and going to the "dangerous" parts of town as long as it's not ''too ''dangerous. She likes seeing how far she can go without getting caught or in trouble. Despite her looks, Brigitte is amazingly intelligent. She is able to keep track of hundreds of people in town, all of their interrelationships, and how to maintain peace and joy for them all. She cares a large amount about keeping the status quo in her social circle, and anything or anyone that threatens that is her enemy. She also spends a large amount of her alone time reading. Her favorite genres are romance and politics (although she has no interest in getting involved herself). She is very selfish, and spends time working over the people of Reynir because she wants to enjoy herself. Brigitte enjoys clothing (both wearing and designing), good food, and the highlights of civilization. Brigitte hates leaving the city, as she has all of her wealth and friends in Reynir. Abilities Brigitte is very intelligent, and is able to manipulate or seduce many people easily. She is a great designer of clothing for men and women, and would like to do that for a living if forced to choose a career. As a noble Hesowythian, Brigitte can use Magic. She never applied herself in studies, and therefore is mostly skilled at minor telekinesis, lighting flames, and creating light. Her one true "spell" she mastered is to produce Kohl (a cosmetic) from its raw materials. Possessions She owns a fancy brush that was owned by her ancestors, which she keeps with her often and is used as a token for when she prays to them. Relationships Sexual: * When not socializing at court, Brigitte entertains herself with several ongoing sexual partnerships. She is simultaneously sleeping with Katriana Frisk (the young wife of an older nobleman and her childhood friend), Thomas Palmgren (a nobleman who intensely wants to marry Brigitte, but whom she strings along), and Edith Frodedottir (a commoner who owns a bookshop). None of these relationships are exclusive, though Thomas and Edith both wish they would wed. Brigitte has the deepest feelings for Edith of any of the 3, but wants to remain independent. * Brigitte does not limit herself to having sex with her continuous partners, and is perfectly willing to sleep with a stranger if she finds them attractive and it would not impact the social balance. Brigitte is vain, and values someone's physical beauty above other traits when choosing a sexual partner. Platonic: * Her best friend is Viggo Schmidt, who she has known for over 6 years. They are always seen together at events, joking around. Neither of them finds the other attractive in any way, but they love each other immensely. Brigitte would likely do more for Viggo than any of her sexual partners. * Clara Toladottir: Daughter of the Grand Prince. Family: * Brigitte maintains a cordial though cold relationship with her mother. Liv often invites her to events with the Avian Voyeurs, and while they catch up, it is awkward. Brigitte is glad that her mother doesn't push her to do anything at the very least. They bond over romance novels, but Brigitte still feels estranged due to not living together since she was very young. Religion Brigitte is very private with her faith. She is a hesorite, but doesn't enjoy the public or institutional aspects of the religion. She is more likely to pray to her close ancestors rather than the gods, but has a closer connection with Desorial. Category:Characters Category:POV Characters